Communication Error
by oldyeller
Summary: A Brave Exkaiser X Brave Fighter Of Sun Fighbird cross over! Fisr date Exkaiser and Fighbird uvu fluff and hugs.


Title: Communication Error

Characters: Exkaiser, Fighbird, Max

Summary: How do you win a heart accustomed to a natural sense of love already? More simply, how do you convince the oblivious you love them? Silky and I were talking about how Exkaiser would have to explain his affections to Fighbird, this stems from that.

Slash.

"Maybe he's just not into your type?"

Exkaiser grunted at Sky Max's comment. He was currently face down at his desk, his team around him. They'd walked in after his meeting with Fighbird, and had clearly ended up overhearing the last half of the conversation- the half with a somewhat desperate attempt to ask Fighbird out. Although flattered by his mentor's request, Fighbird had politely excused himself with a genuine apology and reason, and had left. The mellow mech hadn't even flinched when he opened the door to go and the Max trio tumbled in.

After giving the three a reproachful glare, Exkaiser had slumped forward and not moved. Presently, his team voicing their concerns for his private life was hardly what he wanted to discuss.

"Well, what's his type?" Drill max pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Responsible, well rounded, nice guy?"

Dash Max rolled his optic and grinned. "Maybe there's a teacher-student thing that the guy's against? Perhaps he's not into older mechs—"

"I'm not that much older," Exkaiser growled against the desk before sitting up. Dash Max's Cheshire smile remained, to his dismay. "Besides, when have you known Fighbird to be against _anyone_?"

The three of them shrugged, and Sky Max spoke. "Even if he is the friendliest guy on base, I'm sure he has some preferences in a relationship."

"Yeah, he can't be half as oblivious as he comes off as," Dash Max cut in, getting an elbow to the side from each of his companion combiners.

Leaning back in his chair and sighing, Exkaiser was about to reply when a chuckle at the door caught his attention. Peering around the Max Team, he felt his faceplates heat up a bit. "F-Fighbird! What are you doing back?"

The mech, who had been leaning outside against the doorframe, turned to smile pleasantly in. "I wanted to see how comfortable leaning against the door was," Fighbird explained stepping forward. "The Max team seemed to enjoy it."

Sky Max coughed awkwardly and Drill Max looked at the ceiling. Dash let out a barking laugh. How long the mech had been there, neither of them was sure of.

Smiling, Fighbird continued. "Actually, I made an error in my scheduling. If the offer is still open, I can meet up with you tonight, as you requested earlier."

Ignoring the almost frantic looks on his subordinates' faces, Exkaiser nodded, smiling in turn. "I'm glad it worked out. I would be happy to see you later."

The younger mech bowed his head before turning to leave again.

Once they were certain Fighbird was down the hall, the Max trio beamed and gave Exkaiser six thumbs up. At least their earth mannerisms debriefing was kicking in.

Exkaiser leaned anxiously against a table in his quarters, staring past his scribbled calculations to gaze out at the depths of the stars. He'd been calm all afternoon, but that had not lasted as the day dragged on. He was going to talk to Fighbird about how he felt tonight. Yes. Of course.

It had to be done before he left for Earth, after all.

The mech could feel his wires tangling in his internals. He was about to start pacing, pede lifting off the ground, when a soft knock came at his door. Exkaiser forced himself to walk slowly and welcome the other. "Good evening, Fighbird," he rumbled, bowing his head and waving his servo invitingly.

"Senpai," came the respectful greeting. The other mech stepped into the room cheerfully, looking around. He was completely at ease being in private quarters; maybe Fighbird didn't give a damn about anything. "Your room looks very nice," he complimented politely, standing beside a large, plush-looking couch. "As clean as your office, and organized… but not very used."

Exkaiser chuckled, letting the door shut as he turned to face his company. "I can't say I use most of the furniture," he confessed, standing beside Fighbird. "But please, have a seat and help me test it. I wish to talk to you about something."

"I think you have wanted to talk about something for a long time, senpai." Fighbird's optics flashed curiously, though he did as was told and sat on… the table. His servos tapped around the surface childishly, betraying his active attention span. "Have I done something wrong?" he finally asked, concerned, as Exkaiser blinked a little in shock. "You have been tense around me. I do not want to cause you grief—"

"No, Fighbird, nothing like that!" The older mech exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him helplessly. "The contrary, actually…" He felt his wires twisting again and Exkaiser looked away, coughing to clear his intakes.

"Then you must be ill! Have I caused you medical ailments?"

"Hrrk—n-no!"

Fighbird looked confused. "Then what have I done to earn your attention?" he inquired, optics full of his usual innocence.

Exkaiser sighed tiredly, shaking his head. "You really don't know do you?" he whispered. "The idea of confessing love to someone…"

"Love, senpai?" The younger mech reached out, resting a servo on his mentor's shoulder. "I'm afraid I don't understand the term."

At that statement, Exkaiser concluded this was almost hopeless. If he wasn't stubborn, he'd have given up. As it was…

"Fighbird, do people on your planet not know love?" He asked quietly, optics dim and voice gentle. "What do you feel for peers, family, spouses? Something happy, protective, and calming. Do you understand that feeling?" He paused. "That is love."

There was a long silence as Fighbird thought, before removing his servo from the other's shoulder and nodding. "I did not know it had a name," he remarked, sliding off the table to stand in front of the other. "My kind love naturally, from the moment we are born to the moment we die. I cannot understand or feel the opposite of that feeling…" He trailed off. "Except towards Draias."

"Drai- oh." That's right. Fighbird had joined with them because of the criminal Draias. Exkaiser nodded. "Then you do understand what it is."

"I do, though it puzzles me, senpai, that you need to tell me away from everyone else."

Exkaiser frowned. How could someone so pleasantly simple be so difficult? Looking out at the sky, he asked again "What do you feel for peers?"

Fighbird blinked, but answered plainly, "I protect them. I want them to be happy."

"If I were to say that _I_ love you, then that is what you expect, isn't it?" the older mech asked.

"Yes, senpai."

"Then that is an underestimation, Fighbird." Turning his helm back towards the other, Exkaiser's optics flared. "When I say that I love you," he began, reaching out to tilt Fighbird's helm up. "It means I would travel through galaxies to protect you. It means that I don't just want you to be happy, but that I want to be the one to _make_ you happy. It makes me selfish and selfless all at once. It means I don't want to express this for anyone else as long as there is you." He leaned close, faces hardly apart, staring intently into Fighbird's optics. "How do people on your planet express this sort of lo—" He didn't get to finish. Although it was quick, and soft, Exkaiser felt the kiss Fighbird pressed to his lips and it silenced him instantly.

"I'm not sure if I know that love, senpai," Fighbird smiled, amused by the heat coming from the other's face. "But I would like to understand. Can you teach me, so I can return this to you?"

Exkaiser froze. "Return this so we're even, you mean?" he asked sadly. He wasn't so sure he was understood, not when Fighbird already said he loved unconditionally.

The younger mech shook his head. "No. I want to understand so that I can love you in the same way and have that same selfishness." He nuzzled Exkaiser's nose. "I would like to love you for myself."

Engine rumbling deeply, Exkaiser leaned in again for a kiss.


End file.
